1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel and pilot air structure applicable to a burner used in various types of industrial furnaces. The industrial furnaces may include a boiler.
2. Description of Related Art Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 5-256423 discloses a fuel supply structure for use in a regenerative combustion type burner. In the structure, as illustrated in a left half portion of FIG. 3, flow amount detecting sensors 5', 8'and 11', flow amount controlling valves 6', 9'and 12'and pressure detecting sensors 7', 10'and 13'are provided outside of and separately from a burner including a fuel and air supply gun head 1'.
However, the conventional structure has the following problems:
First, when a burner is mounted to a wall of a furnace, a large space has to be prepared for installation of those sensors and control devices in addition to a space for installation of the burner. Further, installation of the sensors and control devices is labor intensive.
Second, in the conventional structure, it is difficult to direct fuel and supply air to the desired location and to obtain sufficient ignition.